Noche de tormenta
by Lady Misunderstood
Summary: Ulrich odia las tormentas de verano. Las odia con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tal vez Yumi le haga ver que la lluvia no es tan mala después de todo. Advertencias: lime.


**Hola! He aquí el Yumi/Ulrich prometido :D No sé qué tal habrá quedado, lo que sí sé es que es muy largo (en serio xDD) pero como soy demasiado vaga para dividirlo en capítulos y ponerles nombre a los capítulos (soy fatal para los nombres, el título es fatal ^^). No sé si puede considerarse lime al final, vosotros veréis. A ver qué os parece!**

**Un abrazo y nos vemos abajo! :D**

– ¡Corre, Yumi!– gritó Ulrich, riendo mientras tiraba de la mano de Yumi.

Yumi y Ulrich corrían a toda velocidad por la calle oscura, chapoteando, calados hasta los huesos literalmente. Yumi rió silenciosamente cuando Ulrich, al mirar hacia atrás, metió el pie hasta el tobillo en un charco y resbaló. Estuvo a punto de caer de culo pero Yumi lo sostuvo por la espalda, en parte porque si él caía la arrastraría con él.

Ulrich pensó que aquella habría podido ser la mejor cita con Yumi que jamás había tenido. Había invitado a sus cuatro mejores amigos a pasar unos días en Alemania, en su ciudad natal, y aquella tarde Aelita y Jeremie se habían escabullido sutilmente de la cita alegando que ya tenían planes; y Odd ni se sabía dónde estaba, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Así que al final se habían quedado los dos solos.

Habría podido ser la mejor cita con la que nunca había podido soñar, de no ser porque la tarde se había torcido con una odiosa tormenta.

Ulrich _odiaba _las tormentas de verano. Las odiaba profundamente. En realidad odiaba cualquier cosa que no viniera a cuento, le gustaban las cosas planificadas, que no se salieran demasiado de su rutina. ¿Y acaso hay algo que estropee más un día de verano que un pesado y denso manto de nubes negras cubriendo el cielo? ¿Acaso había algo que fastidiase más un helado que un puñado de gotazos helados cayendo del cielo, de esos que te ponían la carne de gallina?

Aquella tormenta había empezado como cualquier otra. Cuando Yumi y él habían salido de la casa del alemán, en el cielo lucía un brillante sol y el aire resultaba pesado y agobiante. Un perfecto día de verano, con el cielo completamente despejado de un deslumbrante color azul. Ambos habían respirado aliviados al entrar a la fresca sala del cine, armados con dos bolsas de palomitas (de las que Ulrich se había zampado una y media sin media palabra) y dos botellas de refresco.

La película, un drama romántico a petición de Yumi, había resultado ser una completa chapuza; o al menos eso había dicho ella, porque Ulrich se había dedicado a mirar fijamente a Yumi como si su bello rostro oriental fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Mientras, ella miraba la pantalla con la expresión soñadora, comía palomitas con gesto despistado y sorbía ruidosamente de su refresco. En resumen, la película había durado dos horas pero Ulrich había salido del cine sin enterarse siquiera de los nombres de los protagonistas, pero con una estúpida sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando habían salido del edificio la sonrisa se había congelado en su rostro casi inmediatamente. Del despejado azul del cielo solo quedaba un mísero círculo alrededor del sol, cuya luz se había vuelto algo más apagada. En lugar de eso, un montón de nubarrones violáceos de origen desconocido se habían apoderado del cielo. Entre las calles había empezado a soplar una suave brisa, si cabe más agobiante aún que dos horas antes, que movía las hojas de los árboles.

Yumi y Ulrich habían cruzado una significativa mirada (la casa de Ulrich estaba a más de media hora de distancia a pie) y habían echado a correr a toda prisa por la calle. No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando empezaron a caer enormes gotitas del cielo, y el viento se había vuelto más frío y violento. Cinco minutos después ya estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

Ulrich giró la cabeza hacia Yumi y la contempló largamente, a riesgo de tropezar y caer en un charco o chocar con algún transeúnte malhumorado. Vista así, con el cabello negro goteándole sobre los hombros empapado tenía un aspecto inocente e incluso cómico. Nadie diría que aquella fascinante muchacha de finos rasgos orientales pudiera ser una maestra en artes marciales, perfectamente capaz de tumbar a un hombre con una de sus potentes patadas. A Ulrich le encantaba ver a Yumi disparar aquellas patadas con sus largas piernas, siempre y cuando no fueran dedicadas a él, claro.

Al fin, después de un largo y lluvioso camino, ambos pararon en el portal del edificio en el vivía Ulrich. Jadeante y empapado, Ulrich rebuscó la llave en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de sus vaqueros, cuando dio con ella, con un suspiro de alivio, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la pesada puerta de hierro. Sonriendo de nuevo entró en el portal, que prometía comida y calcetines secos, y arrastró a Yumi tras de sí.

Yumi, en cambio había disfrutado mucho durante aquel trayecto. Al contrario que a su amigo, a ella la fascinaba la lluvia cuando caía en abundancia, como en el caso de las tormentas de verano. La fascinaba aquella capacidad que tenía para depurarla por fuera, refrescando su piel, llenándola de júbilo. En más de una ocasión había salido al jardín en mitad de una tormenta de madrugada, solo para sentir las heladas gotitas de lluvia golpeando su piel y desterrando de su mente el recuerdo de una pesadilla.

Pero, claro, de la mano de la lluvia venía la tormenta, es decir, los truenos y los relámpagos. A Yumi le gustaba escuchar los truenos, su sonido ronco, retumbante, la tranquilizaba y la turbaba a partes iguales. Pero los relámpagos… eso ya era otro cantar. A Yumi la aterraban los relámpagos, su repentina forma de iluminar las nubes, de rasgar el horizonte la aterraba. Pero aquella tarde, de la mano de Ulrich, sentía que nada podía salir mal, que estaba segura.

Sin embargo ambos se sintieron mucho mejor cuando entraron en el piso de Ulrich, el cual, para sorpresa de ambos estaba vacío. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, habían esperado que los padres del muchacho estuvieran allí, o tal vez Jeremie y Aelita; pero el piso tenía todas las luces apagadas y la puerta estaba cerrada con varias vueltas de llave. La respuesta estaba en una arrugada nota pegada al frigorífico por un imán o en la parpadeante luz del contestador.

Ulrich cruzó en dos zancadas y de puntillas, para evitar dejar las menores huellas posibles en el suelo, la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta de entrada hasta la de la cocina, al lado de la cual se encontraba el frigorífico cubierto de imágenes de diferentes formas y colores. Ulrich tomó entre los dedos la nota que colgaba de uno de los imanes y la leyó rápidamente:

_Ulrich:_

_Papá y yo hemos salido para ir a ver a los tíos y a la abuela, probablemente volveremos después de cenar. En el frigorífico hay tortilla fría de este mediodía, aunque os he dejado también patatas con pescado dentro del horno._

_Poco después de que te fueras han llamado tus amigos Jeremie y Aelita, han dicho que cogían un tren a una ciudad cercana a investigar "lo que vosotros sabéis", textualmente, y que volverían alrededor de las diez._

_Llama a casa de la abuela cuando lleguéis._

_Mamá._

Ulrich sonrió al contemplar la redonda y cuidada caligrafía de su madre, medio histérica. Fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que no estaba solo en su casa, sino que Yumi lo miraba desde la puerta con curiosidad. Fue consciente también de que estaba helado y completamente empapado, y que Yumi probablemente también lo estaba porque temblaba y se abrazaba el torso con los brazos…

Ulrich le lanzó a Yumi una elocuente mirada de arriba abajo, sin poder contenerse. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado cuando reparó en su ropa empapada, que se pegaba excesivamente a las curvas de su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Ulrich dio gracias al cielo por que Yumi se hubiera vestido de negro, por lo que la camiseta no se había vuelto transparente, solo le faltaba eso.

Yumi por su parte no era consciente de la mirada de Ulrich, estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo fijamente. Su camiseta verde clara sí que se había vuelto transparente y se pegaba a su pecho musculoso y bien desarrollado por el fútbol y las artes marciales. Los pantalones, más bajos que de costumbre por el peso del agua, descansaban sobre la parte baja de las caderas, descubriendo una porción de ropa interior y las dos hendiduras de la pelvis. Yumi no podía creerse que aquel chico tan impresionante fuera su mejor amigo, a veces quizá algo más, por mucho que se esforzaran en ocultarlo a los ojos de los demás. La fascinaban aquellos ojos desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuatro años atrás, unos ojos de color avellana rodeados de castaño más oscuro y con motas verdes. Aquella mirada ingenua, inocente, bajo la que se ocultaba una personalidad misteriosa y electrizante.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron un instante, y ambos apartaron la mirada ruborizados y cruzaron los brazos delante del pecho en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado. Ambos sonrieron ante aquel gesto, pero no apartaron los ojos de las zapatillas del otro.

–Esto… Yumi…– tartamudeó Ulrich, violento. –Estás empapada y… vas a coger un resfriado si no te quitas… si no te duchas.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Yumi, quitándole importancia; pero un leve temblor que sacudió sus hombros desmintió sus palabras.

Ulrich sonrió. Yumi era fuerte y orgullosa, no le gustaba que los demás se preocupasen por ella. En cualquier caso siempre solía ser ella la que le regañaba a Ulrich, la que cuidaba de él.

–Está bien– accedió Ulrich con una sonrisa. –Mira, voy a mirar el contestador y después me encargaré personalmente de que te des una buena ducha caliente, aunque tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con una sonrisa y fingiendo estar furiosos. Siempre era el mismo juego, perdía el que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada al otro y bajaba los ojos. Ulrich solía perder, esa vez no fue una excepción; sentía que era imposible sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos rasgados y oscuros. Imposible. Ulrich bajó lentamente los ojos. Yumi sonrió triunfante, le cogió la mano y lo arrastró hacia el teléfono.

El primer mensaje había llegado alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Ulrich supuso que sus padres se acababan de ir, y era de Odd:

_¡Buenas tardes, tío! ¿Qué tal tu cita con Yumi? Bueno, supongo que ahora me dirás que sois solo amigos y que blablablá… Lo de siempre. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya no cuela, ¡ja! Y en realidad no coló nunca._

Las risotadas de Odd resonaron por todo el salón.

El mensaje siguiente era de Odd, y confirmaba las sospechas de Yumi: él aún no había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

_Vale, se me ha ido la pinza antes, no era eso lo que quería decirte._

_Bien, te cuento, resulta que he conocido una chica llamada Harper. ¿Sabías que se puede ligar incluso sin conocer el idioma? ¡Odd, el Magnífico, ataca de nuevo! Nunca me imaginé que las alemanas pudieran ser tan… tan… bueno, tú ya me entiendes. Es guapísima… tiene el pelo rojo y rizado como el fuego, los ojos azules, y la piel pálida de las mejillas salpicada de pecas. Y… _Odd se embarcó en una detallada descripción de la tal Harper, de la cual probablemente no sabía ni el apellido, y Yumi y Ulrich pronto perdieron el hilo.

_En resumen, que no me esperéis para cenar. ¡Y probablemente tampoco para dormir! _Odd se rió de nuevo._ Bueno, tío, que te dejo, que mi alemana me reclama. Dale recuerdos a estos de mi parte. ¡Sayonaaaaraaaa!_

Ulrich miró a Yumi sonriendo ampliamente. Ambos sabían perfectamente que Odd no volvería a llamar, pero que seguramente no volvería para dormir sino al día siguiente al mediodía, sin acordarse siquiera del nombre de la chica con la que había pasado la noche. Odd era así, alegre e inconsciente, vivía cada momento de la vida como si fuera el último. Una cosa estaba clara: Odd no pasaría frío aquella noche.

El siguiente mensaje que había en el contestado había llegado alrededor de las ocho de la tarde. Ulrich miró el reloj: apenas media hora antes, probablemente Yumi y él ya estaban corriendo de vuelta a casa bajo el aguacero. La voz de Jeremie resonó en el salón:

_¡Hola! Te he llamado antes, pero tu padre me ha dicho que habías salido con Yumi, así que he supuesto que te habías ido al cine con ella. ¿Qué peli habéis visto? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Verás, Aelita y yo estábamos investigando todavía sobre Franz Hooper. _Jeremie hizo una pausa, quizá esperando que Ulrich lo asimilara, pero Ulrich no se sorprendió en absoluto; o tal vez buscando las palabras adecuadas. _Bien, el caso es que descubrimos que había vivido en una ciudad que está muy cerca de aquí, probablemente la conozcas. A Aelita se le ocurrió que podíamos coger un cercanías para la ciudad, investigar toda la tarde, y volver a las nueve o así._

_De momento te diré que no hemos encontrado nada interesante. El caso es que creo que no vamos a poder llegar a las nueve… ¿por allí llueve? Porque aquí está cayendo un diluvio… y está tronando, ya sabes que a Aelita le dan pánico las tormentas y yo francamente no soy partidario de coger ahora un tren con la que está cayendo. _Jeremie hizo otra pausa._ Si no ha dejado de llover a las diez Aelita y yo haremos noche aquí, hemos encontrado una hostal bastante bueno._

_Aelita os manda saludos, la pobre está un poco desanimada. ¡No salgáis esta noche!_

Aún había más mensajes. Ulrich suspiró, empezaba a estar harto de que la gente dejara mensajes en el fijo, ¿para qué servía el móvil? Podían haberlo llamado y ahorrarse la faena de tener que escuchar la odiosa vocecita del contestador automático.

El último (por fin) era de su madre, y la llamada databa de hacía apenas diez minutos:

_Ulrich:_

_Papá y yo estamos en casa de la abuela. Espero que no te hayas mojado mucho porque llueve a cántaros._ Evidentemente._ Hasta que no pare la tormenta no volveremos a casa. Date una ducha y que tus amigos se la den también. Poneos ropa limpia. Tenéis comida en el frigorífico y en el horno hay patatas y pescado. No hagáis ninguna locura. _La madre de Ulrich disparaba órdenes con la rapidez y eficacia de un sargento de caballería.

_¡Ah! Y llama en cuanto oigas este mensaje._

Y repitió lo mismo que había dicho antes. Ulrich colgó el auricular antes de que su madre llegase a la parte de que se cambiase de ropa interior.

–Bueno, me parece que esta noche nos quedamos solos…– dijo Ulrich en voz baja, evitando mirar a Yumi.

–Eso parece, sí.

Ulrich la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que ella cediese tan deprisa, estaba casi convencido de que al menos llamaría a Aelita y Jeremie para que volvieran; pero por alguna razón que se le escapaba Yumi había preferido pasar la noche a solas con él. Esa perspectiva lo excitó y su corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza que Ulrich pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho; se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, no quería imaginarse qué pasaría si Yumi se enterase de lo que estaba pensando, como mínimo se ganaría una bofetada. Solo era una noche, una noche entre amigos, nada más. Cenarían y luego Yumi se acostaría en su cama (estaba dispuesto a obligarla) y él en el sofá cama reservado para las chicas.

Fue entonces cuando Ulrich volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que se estaba formando un charco de agua a su alrededor y a los pies de Yumi, que temblaba abrazándose el torso tratando de entrar en calor.

–Vamos, te dejaré ropa limpia.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

–Toma, es lo mejor que he podido encontrar– dijo Ulrich, tendiéndole a la empapada Yumi un fino suéter de color gris claro. –Este encogió al lavarlo, aún así creo que te estará grande. Te he traído también unos pantalones de pijama de cuando era pequeño, pero aún así creo que no te estarán bien– Ulrich dirigió una mirada a las delicadas piernas de Yumi.

–Gracias. Muchas gracias– dijo Yumi, cogiendo las dos prendas que su amigo le tendía.

Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Ulrich se lo impidió; ella lo miró perpleja.

–Espera– le tendió otra prenda más grande, algodonosa y de color blanco. –Te he traído un albornoz, he pensado que te gustaría más que secarte con la toalla.

Yumi sonrió, Ulrich conocía todos sus secretos.

–Gracias.

–En cuanto a lo de…– Ulrich se sonrojó violentamente, clavando la mirada en el marco de la puerta. Parecía tener problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –Eh… la ropa interior… eh… – ¿Y ahora qué le decía? Corría el riesgo de quedar como un asqueroso mirón para siempre.

Las pálidas mejillas de Yumi se tiñeron de rubor.

–No importa– lo cortó ella, deseosa de acabar con aquella embarazosa conversación cuanto antes. –, usaré la mía.

Ulrich no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo la camiseta negra empapada. Ulrich sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente obligándose a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y sus ojos fuera de la camiseta de Yumi. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto él un pervertido? Fácil: desde que conocía a Yumi. Maldito órgano traidor.

–Lo siento– se disculpó él por no poder ofrecerle nada mejor.

–Pero qué dices– exclamó ella. –Me has invitado a tu casa, me has ofrecido tu cama, me has dejado que me duche antes que tú y, por si fuera poco, me has prestado ropa para sustituir a la que llevaba. ¿Te parece poco? – Yumi se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que en cuanto se sumergiera en aquella mirada almendrada sería su perdición. – Otros no habrían hecho eso por mí, Ulrich– concluyó, más suavemente.

–Lo sé. Soy la generosidad en persona– repuso Ulrich con una sonrisa. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yumi y la empujó al interior del cuarto de baño. –Venga, dúchate y cámbiate ya de ropa, vas a coger un resfriado. Y te recuerdo que yo también vengo de la calle.

– ¿Quieres ducharte tú primero?– Preguntó Yumi preocupada. Encima se sentía culpable, pensó Ulrich.

– No seas tonta– rezongó él sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Tenía que irse lejos de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que cometiese o dijese alguna estupidez de la que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

Yumi le obsequió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y después le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se estaba quitando la camiseta cuando los nudillos de Ulrich volvieron a golpetear la puerta.

– ¿Yumi?– Preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

–No puedes pasar– respondió Yumi rápidamente.

–No quiero pasar– contestó él con cierta precipitación y la voz ligeramente irregular, aquella mujer iba a acabar matándolo, estaba seguro. –Quería pedirte un favor.

–No cierres la puerta con el pestillo, por favor– Ulrich no pensó qué pasaría si Yumi resbalaba en la bañera y él no podía socorrerla. –No pasaré, lo prometo– se apresuró a aclarar, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a la chica que lo escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

–Tranquilo.

–Si necesitas algo, pégame una voz.

–Vale– contestó ella, pero su voz quedó ahogada por el sonido del agua al chocar contra la bañera.

El grifo de Ulrich no era exactamente igual que el de su casa: en lugar de tener uno para el agua fría y otro para la caliente, tenía un grifo para regular la temperatura y otro para la presión del agua. Con todo, Yumi no tardó en encontrar el punto adecuado.

Fue un alivio despojarse de sus ropas mojadas y frías, y abandonarse bajo el agua caliente, que relajó sus músculos y abrió los poros de su piel. Yumi cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiendo como se relajaba paulatinamente. Estuvo unos diez minutos así, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados, el chorro de agua caliente golpeando su cuerpo, y respirando el vapor que inundaba el pequeño espacio de la bañera y la mampara.

Cuando por fin se sintió volátil y etérea como el mismo vapor despegó las pestañas lentamente. Los ojos oscuros de Yumi se toparon con una pequeña estantería repleta de diversos geles y champús, y una cestita con varias esponjas de distintos colores y tamaños.

Gran dilema.

– ¿Ulrich?– Preguntó Yumi sintiéndose tonta por esperar que él estaría tras la puerta esperándola; era obvio que no podía oírla. Gritó más, alzando su voz por encima del chapoteo del agua resonando contra la bañera: – ¡Ulrich!

– ¿Algún problema?– Gritó él, casi corriendo por el pasillo, aferró con fuerza la manivela de la puerta dispuesto a entrar.

– ¿Qué esponja utilizo?

–Puedes usar la mía. Es la amarilla– aclaró él.

Ulrich no pudo evitar imaginarse a Yumi usando su esponja, frotando su piel con ella. Por enésima vez en toda la tarde Ulrich sacudió la cabeza con fuerza hasta que todo empezó a darle vueltas, tratando de sacar aquellas pequeñas fantasías de su mente. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de la estúpida esponja.

–Puedes usar el gel de manzana y el champú de mi madre, el del bote verde– respondió Ulrich a la pregunta no formulada.

–Gracias, Ulrich. Eres un cielo– le respondió Yumi, sintiéndose ridícula inmediatamente después.

Viniendo de Yumi aquello era un cumplido.

Después de dejar un pequeño obsequio para su invitada en la puerta del cuarto de baño, Ulrich se alejó por el pasillo con las manos en los húmedos bolsillos y silbando una canción despreocupadamente. Desde luego, eso de ser un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas era una mierda.

Yumi cogió la esponja amarilla como si se tratase de una valiosa reliquia familiar. En apariencia no era nada fuera de lo común: un objeto rectangular, blando y suave, de un color amarillo desvaído por el uso, poroso y ligeramente desgastado. Pero más allá del plano material era la esponja de Ulrich. La esponja con la que se lavaba todas las tardes, después del entrenamiento de fútbol o la clase de artes marciales.

Yumi no podía creer lo que ella misma cambiaba cuando estaba con Ulrich. Para la mayoría ella era la hermosa y seria japonesa que había llegado a Francia años atrás, no hablaba mucho, y era respetuosa y seria. Otros pensaban que era un poco gótica solo porque vestía de negro, no sabían que era una costumbre, una tradición; además a Yumi le gustaba vestir de negro. Opinaba que ese color le sentaba bien, hacía destacar sus rasgos pálidos y estilizaba su figura, ya alta y delgada. El negro era una costumbre que le gustaba. Punto. Y no iba a cambiarla.

Pero cuando estaba con Ulrich se transformaba. Dejaba de ser aquella chica seria y callada para convertirse en alguien excesivamente tímido. Aún recordaba el momento del flechazo, cuatro años atrás, cuando ambos eran casi unos niños. Habían asistido por primera vez a la clase de artes marciales, los dos únicos y prometedores alumnos de Jim. El combate había sido corto pero intenso. Ulrich se movía con agilidad, tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos y sus patadas eran casi imparables; pero Yumi se movía con la fluidez y agilidad de un felino, sus golpes eran rápidos y letales como los de una cobra. Lo tumbó en seguida. Fue en ese instante, cuando ella ejercía fuerza sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo en el suelo, cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado por primera vez.

Todo se fue al traste. Los movimientos de Yumi perdieron fuerza y ambos quedaron paralizados el uno muy cerca del otro, el aliento se le había quedado atascado en la garganta y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rubor.

Después habían venido los encuentros fortuitos, Lyoko, los enfados, Sissi, los celos, William, más celos, un progresivo distanciamiento, la destrucción de Lyoko y la muerte de Franz Hooper, los sentimientos más intensos… Y habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces. Cuatro años en los que ambos habían madurado, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un ápice. Yumi había aceptado sus sentimientos poco a poco, incómoda al principio y después con naturalidad. Pero Ulrich… en el fondo Yumi sabía que Ulrich estaba enamorado de ella y de hecho se lo había confesado en una ocasión, pero se negaba a admitirlo porque pensaba que Ulrich no aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Y así seguían. Mirándose largamente a escondidas, intentando decirse con la mirada lo que su corazón sentía. Pero por muy intensa que fuera la mirada, los ojos no hablan, y los pensamientos y sentimientos necesitan de palabras para confirmarse. Y ninguno de los dos, demasiado tímidos, se habían atrevido a dar el primer gran paso.

Yumi regresó a la realidad lentamente, sin sacar nada en claro. Dejó la esponja amarilla de nuevo en la cestita, decidiendo que no tenía derecho a usar un objeto tan íntimo y ensuciarlo con su ADN. Se echó unas gotas de gel de manzana en la palma de la mano y se frotó todo el cuerpo, decidida a eliminar de un buen restregón su persistente sensación de inquietud. Se encogió también el pelo sin usar champú; tenía suerte de tener el pelo suave y fino, increíblemente fácil de desenredar.

Cinco minutos después, Yumi salió de la bañera envuelta en el suave y algodonoso albornoz blanco, y respirando profundamente. Sin embargo cuando reparó en la sudadera gris de Ulrich su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, y reprimió un suspiro. Se desprendió del albornoz y se puso la ropa interior todavía húmeda por la lluvia, aunque eso no le importó cuando se pasó el suave y fino suéter por la cabeza. Metió los brazos por las anchas mangas, que le quedaban largas y tapaban sus manos. Efectivamente le estaba grande, el cuello le estaba ancho y la parte inferior de la prenda le llegaba casi por la mitad de los muslos. Normalmente no se sentiría cómoda con algo tan corto, pero resultaba agradable el contacto del suéter de Ulrich contra su piel; aún conservaba su olor. Un aroma que Yumi asociaba con una mezcla de suavizante de melocotón, desodorante masculino y algo más…

Yumi se miró al espejo. Tenía un aspecto fantástico. El cabello negro y húmedo cayéndole hacia la derecha del rostro, las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por el baño y aquel enorme suéter; le daban cierto aire de rebelde.

Entonces recordó que tenía la maleta aún sin deshacer en la casa de Ulrich, y que aquella maleta tenía ropa para varios días. La posibilidad de una camiseta y unos _shorts _negros la tentaron, pero se sentía cómoda arropada por el suéter de Ulrich, así que decidió quedarse con él un rato más antes de ponerse el pijama.

Todavía con un insólito buen humor y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante la posibilidad de una noche para ellos dos, Yumi abrió de un decidido tirón la puerta del baño. Enternecida, sonrió aún más ampliamente si eso era posible al ver las enormes zapatillas de estar por casa. Ulrich sabía que a Yumi le encantaban aquellas zapatillas por el gesto que había iluminado sus facciones cuando las habías visto, ella jamás se lo había confesado. Una vez más, Yumi se sorprendió de lo mucho que Ulrich la conocía.

Tarareando una canción entre dientes, Yumi se dirigió hacia la cocina con la ropa sucia y el albornoz mojado colgando del brazo.

Ulrich no la vio cuando entró en la cocina porque estaba vuelto de espaldas a ella, sentado en una silla y jugueteando con el teléfono entre las manos. Aún así Yumi no fue capaz de decir nada, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Ulrich se había quitado la camiseta mojada, que ahora reposaba en el suelo, y llevaba el torso desnudo. Su espalda, bien formada por el deporte y morena, cubierta de un fino vello rubio, estaba completamente descubierta. Yumi se dijo a sí misma que Ulrich había crecido mucho desde que se habían conocido, ya no era un niño, en un año la había superado ampliamente en altura y corpulencia.

Ulrich debió de notar la intensa mirada de Yumi clavada en su costado, porque giró el cuello hacia ella. Yumi recuperó rápidamente la compostura, asegurándose de que Ulrich no reparaba en que tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

–Ya puedes ducharte– le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos valientemente intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Ulrich parecía tener problemas también para controlarse. Miró fijamente a Yumi; o mejor dicho, a la ropa de Yumi. No debería ser legal ser tan apetecible, no lo ayudaba precisamente a contenerse para no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Ulrich apretó con fuerza los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por el esfuerzo; e intentó que sus intentos por controlar su respiración no fueran demasiado obvios. Cuando consideró que ya estaba suficientemente tranquilo se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo…

Y ya no apartó la mirada. No se había puesto los pantalones que él le había dejado, porque no le venían o porque no se sentía cómoda con ellos, Ulrich no lo sabía. Solo llevaba el fino suéter gris que él le había prestado, que le tapaba parcialmente las manos y le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. No debería ser legal que alguien pudiera vestirse así. El color gris de la camiseta, lejos de quedarle mal, favorecía el tono pálido de su piel y resaltaba el cabello negro y brillante. El cuello del suéter le venía ancho y mostraba el largo cuello y una porción de la clavícula. «Es tu mejor amiga, estúpido, contrólate», pensaba Ulrich una y otra vez.

Yumi percibió el intenso escrutinio de Ulrich y comenzó a arrepentirse rápidamente de no haberse puesto los pantalones.

–Esto…– Yumi no era capaz de hablar con coherencia, ¿por qué se le trababan tanto las palabras en presencia de Ulrich? –Te devolveré… tu ropa enseguida. Voy… –Yumi buscó aire desesperadamente cuando Ulrich se dio la vuelta y su pecho desnudo y musculoso quedó completamente a la vista. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿No veía que estaba a punto de perder el control sobre sí misma? –Voy a buscar mi ropa, está en tu habitación.

–Espera…– Dijo Ulrich, levantándose de la silla de un salto y cogiéndole la muñeca para retenerla. –Espera, no hace falta. Te… te… te queda bien. –Ulrich se sintió muy estúpido de repente y deseó que se abriera una grieta en el suelo y se lo tragase, pero también se sintió mucho mejor. –Muy bien en realidad…

Yumi sonrió halagada y sintió un intenso calor ascendiendo por sus mejillas. Decidió que se quedaría con aquella ropa un rato más, se sentía casi como si Ulrich la estuviera abrazando a través de esa camiseta.

–Venga, ve a ducharte si no quieres pasarte la noche tosiendo –le instó Yumi, tirando de su brazo con una sonrisa. Se lo pensó mejor y se puso seria, se volvió hacia él y agitó un dedo amenazadoramente delante de su nariz mientras decía –: no creas que voy a ponerte toallitas húmedas en la frente si tienes fiebre.

Aquella era su Yumi, pensó Ulrich. Aunque, bien pensado, seguramente no estaría tan mal ponerse malo para que Yumi cuidara de él. Por si acaso, cambió de tema rápidamente:

–Aún no he llamado a mi madre.

–Pues deberías –respondió Yumi seriamente–, se va a preocupar.

–Sí, claro y le digo tranquilamente: Hey, mamá, que mis amigos están en paradero desconocido, así que voy a pasar la noche a solas con mi mejor amiga –el sarcasmo era el mejor instrumento para ocultar la tensión. – ¿Qué crees que pensará?

–Ah, venga ya… – Yumi se sonrojó. –Mi madre te dejó quedarte a dormir en mi casa un día.

–No era lo mismo– gruñó Ulrich.

–Que si quieres me voy, ya soy mayorcita para buscarme un sitio donde dormir por mi cuenta.

– ¿Con esta tormenta? –Ulrich señaló la ventana de la cocina, desde la que se veía la densa lluvia que caía y las calles sumidas en un crepúsculo prematuro por las nubes. –Ni hablar.

–Vale, entonces llama a tu madre– Yumi era más terca que una mula, además jugaba con ventaja: Ulrich no era imparcial con sus ojos negros tan cerca.

Ulrich gruñó un par de palabras inconexas y Yumi sonrió triunfante. Salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de sí y regresó al cuarto de baño para retirar su ropa de allí. Ulrich inspiró una larga bocanada de aire mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de su abuela y preparaba mentalmente la conversación.

En realidad la charla no duró demasiado. Su madre le hizo prometer que le dejaría su cama a Yumi y se embarcó en un detallado resumen de lo que no debía hacer en el que Ulrich solo tuvo que contestar con un par de "Um", "Ajá" en el momento adecuado y poco más. Aún así, cuando por fin colgó, después de decirle que en cuanto dejara de llover volverían a casa, con el tono de una amenaza más que el de una promesa, Ulrich suspiró aliviado.

En seguida se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se dio una larga ducha. Cuando salió, Yumi ya lo esperaba en la cocina. Se había quitado el suéter que él le había dejado y lo había sustituido por su propio pijama, con el que probablemente se sentía más cómoda. Ulrich la saludó con un gesto de la mano y metió la ropa y la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Yumi lo miró. Estaba guapísimo. El flequillo mojado le caía por los ojos y le daba a su rostro cierto aspecto ingenuo y misterioso. Se había puesto una camiseta azul marino y unos viejos pantalones de cuadros azules y negros. Iba descalzo. Yumi suspiró y se miró los pies, Ulrich había preferido dejarle sus cómodas zapatillas de estar por casa e ir descalzó; se preguntó por qué.

Ulrich también estudiaba detenidamente a Yumi, por enésima vez en toda la tarde. Los pijamas deberían estar prohibidos, pensó Ulrich, solo le faltaba el cartel de "No apto para cardíacos" sobre la coronilla. El supuesto pijama consistía en una camiseta blanca de tirantes que tenía aspecto de tener sus añitos, y unos pantalones negros muy cortos. Así, con aquella ropa tan vieja y apoyada indolentemente sobre la encimera era lo más bello que jamás había visto, su sola presencia bastaba para iluminar toda la cocina, oscurecida por la tormenta.

Los ojos almendrados de Ulrich se cruzaron con los de Yumi por casualidad y se quedaron allí clavados. Yumi sintió que las llamas de los ojos de su amigo inflamaban las brasas de los suyos, suspiró ligeramente. Lamentablemente, aquel momento de intercambio de miradas acabo muy pronto, cuando a Ulrich le sonaron las tripas repentinamente. Yumi sonrió al escuchar el quejoso crujido del estómago de su amigo. Ulrich se ruborizó y rodó los ojos.

– ¿Y qué vamos a comer, señor chef? –Preguntó Yumi con naturalidad.

_Eh… ¿patatas y pescado al horno? –Preguntó Ulrich imitando el horrible acento francés de los cocineros de las películas. –O tortilla, ¿qué le gustaría a la señorita?

–No sé, no sé… sorpréndeme, anfitrión.

Ulrich entornó los ojos como si de verdad estuviese ante un dilema, pero lo delataba la leve sonrisa torcida que esbozaba casi inconscientemente.

– ¡Ya sé! –Ulrich hizo un amplio gesto con los brazos, como si fuera el presentado de un programa intentando vender una televisión. –Tortilla de… patatas y pescado en el horno…

Ambos rieron al imaginar el plato. Era tan fácil reírse de cualquier tontería, por mínima que fuera, cuando los dos estaban juntos.

–No, ahora en serio, mi madre nos ha dejado comida para una semana.

–Mejor, así no nos moriremos de hambre –dijo Yumi, optimista como siempre. –Además, cualquiera diría que estás a punto de morir de inanición– prosiguió ella lanzando una significativa mirada al estómago de Ulrich.

–Sí, mejor…

Ulrich sonrió y abrió la puerta del horno. Casi sin darse cuenta ambos se inclinaron hacia delante, aspirando el delicioso aroma a comida casera calentita. Una cosa estaba clara: no pasarían hambre y no habría que practicar la cocina creativa.

Entre los dos sacaron la pesada bandeja del horno, repartieron las patatas y el pescado entre dos platos y los pusieron sobre la mesa. Sacaron dos vasos y los llenaron de agua fría. Entonces Ulrich se quedó quieto, con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico y la botella de agua aún entre las manos. Puso aquella cara que ponía cada vez que se le ocurría una buena idea: los ojos almendrados ligeramente entrecerrados y brillando de una forma capaz de robarle el aliento a Yumi; los labios curvados en una media sonrisa de la que no parecía ser consciente.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Yumi.

–Se me ocurre una idea– contestó Ulrich, cerrando la puerta del frigorífico de un fuerte golpe, y mirando a Yumi fijamente.

– ¿Puedes compartirla conmigo?

–No –contestó él secamente. Yumi lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos rasgados con una mirada que a Ulrich le parecía la de una pantera al acecho. Se apresuró a aclarar–: no puedes verla hasta que no esté lista, es una sorpresa.

– ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio las sorpresas? –preguntó Yumi, con la voz peligrosamente suave.

–Ah, vamos… te gustará, ya lo verás. Por favor… –Ulrich la miró fijamente, con los ojos brillando con una chispa de humor, poniendo aquella irresistible expresión de cachorrito abandonado, y con la voz persuasiva y seductora, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Yumi jadeó y parpadeó. Se apresuró a reorganizar sus procesos mentales. Menudo traidor, sabía que jugaba con ventaja y que ella nunca sería capaz de resistírsele si la miraba de aquella forma.

– ¡Vale, vale! –Yumi alzó las manos en son de paz mientras Ulrich esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal. Yumi le devolvió una mirada helada, odiaba perder cuando él jugaba tan sucio. Ulrich sonrió aún más ampliamente. –Estaré en tu cuarto. Llámame cuando esté listo.

Agitando el cabello negro tras de sí Yumi atravesó la puerta de la cocina, con esos movimientos de bailarina que desconcertaban tanto a Ulrich.

Cinco minutos después, Ulrich asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto. Yumi estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y miraba atentamente su colección de trofeos de fútbol; pero se volvió hacia él en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–Ya puedes venir.

Ulrich guió a Yumi por el pasillo hacia el salón, cogiéndola de los hombros. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero por detrás de los cristales se adivinada una débil luz anaranjada.

–Ahora cierra los ojos.

Yumi los cerró inmediatamente, después de lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva al misterioso Ulrich. Este no se molestó en comprobar que Yumi no espiaba entre las pestañas, era una chica de palabra, sabía que jamás espiaría algo que Ulrich quisiera mantener en secreto. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del salón, empujando suavemente a Yumi al interior de la habitación.

Yumi inspiró profundamente. Más allá del olor a lluvia y tierra mojada que se filtraba desde la calle, la recibió un agradable aroma a lima y pomelo, mezclado con el suave efluvio de la comida y ¿rosas? Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que temió que Ulrich pudiera escucharlo.

–Ya puedes abrirlos– susurró Ulrich, tan cerca de ella que Yumi notó su cálido aliento en el oído.

Lo primero con lo que se topó al despegar lentamente las pestañas fue la mirada de Ulrich, ligeramente avergonzada, cautelosa y sobre todo esperanzada. Sus ojos almendrados relucieron intensamente cuando se cruzaron con los de Yumi. Entonces ella miró más allá con el corazón en un puño. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio el pequeño picnic improvisado en el suelo del salón, iluminado con la titilante y cálida luz de las velas en la oscuridad. Ulrich había puesto una pequeña tabla de madera en el suelo, la había cubierto con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos; había puesto dos cojines también rojos a ambos lados del mantel, uno enfrente del otro. Sobre la improvisada mesa había puesto los dos platos con la comida, los vasos y los cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta de papel. En el medio de la mesa había puesto un jarrón con doce rosas de un intenso color escarlata. Y alrededor del jarrón había dispuesto cuatro velas de color anaranjado cuya débil llamita ardía temblorosa, exhalando el tenue aroma a pomelo y lima que Yumi había detectado antes.

Yumi dedicó un instante para recuperarse y evitar que las lágrimas se desbordasen por sus párpados. Sonrió tenuemente y miró al chico que tenía al lado, mirándola expectante, con su intensa mirada brillando con la luz de las velas.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó él con la voz suave, temeroso de estropear el momento.

A modo de respuesta, Yumi le echó los brazos al cuello y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Ulrich sonrió complacido y rodeó la esbelta cintura de Yumi con sus brazos, dispuesto a no soltarla nunca, enterró la nariz en el cabello negro de Yumi aspirando su aroma.

–Gracias, Ulrich– le dijo ella entonces, sus labios rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de Ulrich –. Me encanta, es lo más bonito que ha hecho nadie por mí.

Yumi volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, temerosa de echarse a llorar y que su voz se quebrase. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Ulrich olía a gel de manzana, a desodorante y a la colonia de Adidas. Era un efluvio fantástico.

– ¿Cenamos? –le preguntó Ulrich en voz baja al oído, aún con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de abrazarla.

Yumi musitó algo que Ulrich no llegó a entender, pero se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia el improvisado picnic a la luz de las velas. Sus ojos aún fijos en él brillaban con la intensidad del fuego.

Ambos se sentaron a la vez en los cojines, con las piernas cruzadas, riendo como niños.

– ¡Propongo un brindis! –Exclamó Ulrich, alzando el vaso con agua–. ¡Con agua a falta de algo mejor!

– ¡Por …! –Yumi se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, temerosa de continuar.

– ¡Por el picnic nocturno! –improvisó Ulrich rápidamente.

– ¡Por el picnic nocturno! –repitió Yumi, entristecida.

Los dos vasos entrechocaron, emitiendo un agradable sonido tintineante. Después de eso, Ulrich y Yumi bajaron la mirada hacia sus platos y cenaron en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Nadie hubiera dicho que debajo de aquel silencio se ocultaban tantos sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que solo resultaron obvios cuando ambos alargaron la mano hacia el centro de la mesa, buscando una servilleta limpia, y sus dedos se rozaron durante un instante.

En ese instante sus ojos se cruzaron y los sentimientos se desbordaron por encima de la timidez y del miedo a ser rechazados. Ambos apartaron la mirada rápidamente, pero sus corazones palpitaron al unísono.

–La cena estaba muy rica– musitó Yumi, sintiéndose estúpida por hablar de la comida en aquel momento.

–Sí, vaya– contestó Ulrich solamente, buscando otra respuesta que no fuesen monosílabos.

Yumi se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó del suelo, recogió su plato y regresó a la cocina. Ulrich supo que necesitaba un momento para aclarar las ideas, así que no la siguió, a pesar de que su plato también estaba vacío.

Al cabo de unos minutos Yumi regresó, sonriendo de nuevo y le dijo:

–Esto es un poco incómodo, ¿no crees?

–Sí, lo es… –admitió Ulrich. –No hemos hablado desde que empezamos a cenar. Empezaba a ser un silencio casi palpable.

–Sí– coincidió la japonesa, que empezaba a estar harta de los monosílabos.

– ¿Te apetece comer algo más?

–No, nada– contestó Yumi. No merecía la pena explicarle que su falta de hambre no tenía nada que ver con la comida, sino con un nudo en el estómago que se había ido apretando más y más fuerte a lo largo de toda la tarde, y que le oprimía la boca del estómago.

–Bien– Ulrich se levantó del suelo dando un salto–. Entonces vamos a recoger.

Los dos juntos quitaron la improvisada mesa y limpiaron la tabla que Ulrich había usado para no poner el mantel directamente sobre el suelo. Y juntos también fregaron los platos, acción que acabó en una guerra de jabón en la que ambos acabaron cubiertos de espuma y riendo como niños apoyados en la encimera. Mientras, fuera de aquel pequeño remanso de felicidad, la lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente y de vez en cuando un relámpago aislado iluminaba las nubes.

–Las niñas buenas se van a dormir antes de la medianoche– Yumi se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Ulrich detrás de ella, y dejó caer el libro que acababa de empezar.

–Tienes muchos libros, no sabía que te gustara leer– musitó ella, cambiando de tema mientras miraba la larga estantería de Ulrich, llena de trofeos de fútbol y de libros de fantasía.

–Me gusta mantener algunas cosas en secreto– contestó él simplemente, mientras se acercaba a Yumi y se tumbaba junto a ella en la cama. – ¿Qué libro lees?

Yumi cerró el libro dejando la esquina de la sábana entre las dos páginas que estaba leyendo y le mostró a Ulrich la portada de color negro con las letras doradas en relieve.

– "El nombre del viento". Tenía ganas de leer este libro desde hace tiempo– confesó ligeramente avergonzada. –Perdona por haberlo cogido sin permiso– concluyó disponiéndose a devolver el libro a su estantería.

Ulrich la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

–Quédatelo– le dijo–. Me lo mi madre por Navidad– a Yumi no se le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que no mencionaba jamás a su padre si podía evitarlo–, así que me lo leí hace tiempo. Puedes quedártelo un tiempo si quieres seguir leyéndolo.

–Gracias, Ulrich. Por todo.

Ulrich sonrió ligeramente avergonzado y bajó los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

–De… de nada– tartamudeó–. Pero ahora– le quitó el libro de las manos y le puso un pequeño papel a modo de marca–, a dormir.

Yumi rió mientras se dejaba hacer. Le permitió a Ulrich que le echase la sábana por encima y que la arropara, se acurrucó y se acomodó sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que él apagó la luz.

–Buenas noches, Yumi– susurró desde algún punto de la penumbra.

En aquel momento sintió algo presionando dulcemente su frente. ¿Sus labios? Yumi se estremeció entera mientras una ola de calor ascendía desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas. Ulrich agradeció que la luz estuviera apagada y que Yumi no pudiera ver su cara, de un rojo tan intenso que podría compararse al de un tomate maduro. Salió de puntillas de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido y cerró la puerta, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

–Buenas noches… Ulrich…– musitó Yumi suspirando y abrazando la almohada como si se tratase de un ser humano.

Cinco minutos después, cuando Yumi creyó que los violentos latidos de su corazón se habían sosegado y sería capaz de dormir, la luz de un relámpago iluminó la habitación como si repentinamente se hubiera hecho de día. En un rápido movimiento reflejo se quitó la sábana de encima y saltó de la cama con la agilidad de un felino. Ni siquiera se molestó en calzarse, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente en sus sienes se lanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, el crujido que emitió quedó ahogado por el retumbante sonido del trueno.

Yumi se lanzó como una flecha por el pasillo, aterrada y sin pensar lo que hacía. Entró al salón y golpeó el interruptor con el puño. La luz no se encendió.

–Mierda– masculló con la voz temblorosa.

–Yumi, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Ulrich, incorporándose del lecho y tanteando en busca de la enorme linterna que reposaba en el suelo.

La potente luz de la linterna iluminó el salón y cegó momentáneamente a Yumi.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ulrich con muy poca delicadeza.

–Perdona, es que… yo…

Ulrich se enterneció al escuchar los torpes tartamudeos de su amiga, jamás la había visto trabarse así con las palabras. En aquel momento, con los hombros temblorosos y aquella expresión estupefacta parecía casi frágil. Ulrich se levantó y se acercó a ella.

Yumi alzó la cabeza y parpadeó como si despertase de un sueño. Se quedó sin respiración al mirar a Ulrich, vestido únicamente con un viejo pantalón corto, con la piel morena del pecho descubierta. Tragó saliva tratando de sosegarse. Su corazón latía desbocado, en parte por el pavor que le inspiraban los relámpagos y en parte por el espectáculo de ver a Ulrich con el torso desnudo.

–Es que… –Yumi tragó saliva de nuevo e inspiró profundamente. «Solo es una tormenta, solo es una tormenta», se repetía a sí misma. – Es que… las tormentas– hizo un gran esfuerzo para proseguir–, me dan pánico.

Ulrich sonrió levemente. Era consciente del tremendo esfuerzo que debía haber invertido para confesar aquella debilidad. Yumi era muy orgullosa y no permitía que los demás se preocupasen por ella. Por algún motivo, que le hubiera confesado aquella fobia que tenía lo hizo sentirse exultante de felicidad, porque le había confesado un secreto que probablemente ni siquiera Aelita, su mejor amiga, conocía.

–Ven aquí.

Intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, Ulrich la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y estrechó sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Yumi. Lentamente sintió que la tensión abandonaba los músculos de su amiga y se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón no se ralentizaron. Ulrich podía percibir, tan claramente como si fuera el suyo propio, los desenfrenados latidos del corazón de Yumi, separado del suyo tan solo por una fina capa de tela.

Yumi se abandonó entre los fuertes brazos de Ulrich, cerrando los ojos e intentando no pensar en nada con todas sus fuerzas. Varios relámpagos iluminaron el salón y el retumbar de los truenos quebró el silencio varias veces en aquel corto periodo de tiempo, pero a Yumi no le importó, se sentía segura cuando Ulrich la abrazaba. Sentía la cálida piel de su amigo bajo sus brazos y su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, curiosamente al mismo ritmo que el suyo propio. Lentamente le acarició la espalda con la punta de los dedos, percibiendo como se estremecía por el contacto.

–Ulrich– musitó tras un largo rato.

– ¿Sí?

–Bueno, me preguntaba si… –Yumi frunció el ceño, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada por preguntar. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y lo soltó de un tirón–: podía dormir contigo esta noche.

Todos los músculos de Ulrich se tensaron al instante bajo los dedos de Yumi y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo. Agradeció que Yumi no pudiera verlo en aquel momento.

–Yo… –susurró sin tener muy claro qué debía decir.

Yumi se separó de él y se rió suavemente. Ulrich la miró perplejo.

–Dormir, solo dormir– le aclaró ella para su enorme vergüenza.

Ulrich bajó la mirada. « ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan burro?», se preguntó. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, al ver a Yumi tan relajada, tan confiada, él también sonrió. Sin embargo por dentro temblaba de nervios, era la primera vez que iba a dormir (solo dormir, se repitió) con una chica, y esa chica era Yumi; temía perder el control.

Yumi le cogió la mano y tiró suavemente de él, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con la sábana. Ulrich no tardó en seguir su ejempló y se echó a su lado. La contempló largamente mientras se encogía y se acomodaba de espaldas a él; agotada se durmió enseguida. Ulrich la contempló fascinado. Dormía encogida sobre sí misma y de lado, abrazando el extremo de la cabecera como si se tratase de un ser humano. Tenía un aspecto tan tranquilo, tan relajado, tan… vulnerable. Estaba preciosa.

Ulrich, en cambio tardó mucho más en dormirse. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que temía que se le fuera a salir del pecho de un momento a otro. Yumi dormía a su lado, aquel pensamiento martilleaba con fuerza en su mente y no le permitía pegar ojo. Era consciente de que tenía a la chica que amaba desde hacía cuatro años a centímetros de su cuerpo, compartiendo aquel espacio tan íntimo.

Ulrich se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente en el borde de la cama y, puesto que temía caerse (y Yumi no estaba consciente para poder dispararle una patada de esas que lo dejaban medio tonto) pasó el brazo sobre su cintura y entrelazó los dedos de los pies con los de ella, que estaban fríos. Yumi emitió un suave ronroneo de placer al notar el calorcillo y se apretó más contra él. Ulrich comenzó a temblar, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, las ideas chocaban en su cabeza en un amasijo de sensaciones desconocidas.

Entonces Yumi se movió. Ulrich se quedó helado, preguntándose si se había despertado. Lentamente se dio media vuelta, girándose hasta quedar frente a él y volvió a acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. En la penumbra de la habitación, la sonrisa de Ulrich centelleó levemente mientras la abrazaba estrechándola entre sus brazos y enterrando el rostro en el pelo de Yumi.

Solo así, aspirando profundamente el aroma de Yumi, que no se parecía a ningún perfume, logró calmarse y dormirse por fin.

Horas después, el estruendo de un nuevo trueno retumbó en la habitación y Yumi abrió los ojos sobresaltada y desorientada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Ulrich dormía a su lado, abrazado a ella y con la nariz rozando su coronilla. Yumi sonrió y la sangre coloreó sus mejillas. Tenía mucho calor, no estaba muy segura de si se debía a la temperatura de la habitación o que en su interior parecía haber un volcán a punto de estallar. Poniendo mucho cuidado para no despertarlo Yumi se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Ulrich, que parecía una estufa, y se acomodó de nuevo.

Sin embargo Ulrich percibió el movimiento. En la bruma del sueño sintió claramente que sus brazos estaban vacíos. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó repentinamente, alerta y con los nervios a flor de piel. Aún algo desorientado tanteó a su izquierda buscando el cuerpo de Yumi.

–Perdona, ¿te he despertado? –preguntó Yumi en susurros.

–No– era verdad, se había sumido en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, pero no había llegado a dormirse–. ¿Pasa algo?

–No, tranquilo, es que tenía mucho calor.

Entonces Ulrich se dio cuenta de que su brazo aún estaba en torno a la cintura de Yumi. Lo apartó de ahí como si su contacto quemara. De pronto hacía mucho calor en la habitación, Yumi tenía razón, aunque el calor parecía provenir de su interior. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, latía tan rápido como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Yumi también sintió aquel extraño chispazo, como si algo surgiese entre ellos dos. Sentía que _necesitaba _eliminar aquel espacio entre ambos. Su corazón resopló de hiperactividad y la sangre empezó a agolparse en sus mejillas. «Cálmate, Yumi, maldita sea, contrólate», pensaba ella histéricamente. Algo en su interior le decía a gritos que aquello no estaba bien, que ninguno tendría fuerzas para seguir siendo solo amigos después de aquel momento. Yumi respiró hondo y se esforzó por pensar con coherencia, en mantener la cabeza fría.

–Esto… Ulrich…– jadeó Yumi, con la voz temblorosa.

Ulrich no fue capaz de responder, tenía sus propios problemas. Una lucha arreciaba su interior. Por un lado su corazón le decía que le confesara a Yumi sus sentimientos, que no dejara pasar aquella oportunidad. Por el otro lado su mente le ordenaba que cerrara el pico si no quería perder a Yumi. Ulrich se debatía entre lo que deseaba hacer y lo que debía hacer. Por un momento se imaginó a un diminuto angelito en su hombro derecho gritándole a otro diablillo en su hombro izquierdo, como en los dibujos animados, luchando por el control de su cuerpo.

–Yumi… yo…– las palabras parecían salir en contra de su voluntad, como un torrente incontrolable. –Tengo que decirte algo.

Se incorporó y cruzó las piernas, Yumi se puso de rodillas muy cerca de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Ulrich era consciente de que no había vuelta atrás, de que esta vez no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. Mientras Ulrich cogía aire profundamente y contaba mentalmente hasta diez, fuera la lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza en las baldosas de la calle.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó Yumi, ilusionada y asustada a partes iguales. Intuía lo que vendría a continuación, y aunque llevaba años preparándose para el momento sentía que no sabría cómo reaccionar llegado el momento.

–Yo… –Ulrich tomó aire y soltó rápidamente aquellas cuatro palabras que llevaban quemándole la lengua durante cuatro largos años–: estoy enamorado de ti.

Ulrich se sintió mucho mejor, como si se hubiera quitado una pesada carga de encima. Entonces percibió claramente como se rompían claramente los hilos de su autocontrol, se rompieron todos de un rápido tajo y salieron volando hacia el espacio para no volver nunca más. Fue en ese momento cuando fue consciente de verdad de la cercanía de Yumi, de que su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo y de que su cálido aliento escapaba entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Aquellos labios…

Y ya no pudo controlarse más. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de Yumi y silenció sus labios con un tierno beso.

Yumi abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Ulrich tocando los suyos. Jamás había esperado una respuesta así por parte de Ulrich. Él que era tan tímido, tan sereno, tan…

No pudo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos ni un solo segundo más. Su cuerpo se soldó automáticamente al de Ulrich y sus manos se enredaron en su cuello, mientras su boca se amoldaba suavemente a la de Ulrich, como si fueran dos elementos destinados a estar unidos.

Yumi bebió de aquel beso con avidez, con desesperación, con deseo. Los labios de Ulrich acariciaban suavemente a los suyos, haciendo que estallaran en su interior sensaciones que jamás habría creído poseer. Los brazos de Ulrich rodearon su cintura con fuerza, pero sin temor a hacerle daño, porque Yumi era fuerte, y sus manos acariciaron su espalda por encima de la camiseta que resultaba muy molesta de repente.

Lentamente el beso pasó a ser un suave roce de labios hasta que se separaron unos centímetros. Yumi tuvo que apoyar las manos en el cálido pecho de Ulrich para no perder el equilibrio, se sentía ligeramente mareada y exultante de felicidad. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento jadeando rápidamente, incapaces de sostenerse la mirada el uno al otro y con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

Poco a poco Ulrich se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y recuperó el dominio sobre sí mismo.

–Yumi… lo… lo siento mucho… yo…

–Calla– le ordenó con la voz aún ronca por el beso, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios–. No hables.

Y lo besó de nuevo. Fue apenas un leve e inocente roce de labios, pero sus corazones palpitaron al unísono.

–Te quiero– le dijo Yumi con un tono de voz extraño, aliviada por no haber sido ella la que se declarase primero.

–Yo también te quiero– respondió él en voz baja.

Y con un sordo sonido gutural, volvió a amoldar su boca a la de Yumi, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello castaño de Ulrich, que se estremeció por la caricia, y después bajaron por su cuello hasta posarse en sus hombros, deleitándose con la fuerza que se adivinaba en ellos.

Ulrich estrechó la cintura de Yumi entre sus brazos. Sus dedos juguetearon durante unos instantes con el borde de la camiseta y después exploraron la espalda de ella por dentro de la ropa. A Yumi se le puso la carne de gallina.

Ulrich acarició lentamente los labios de Yumi con los suyos, bebiendo de ella, y perfiló lentamente el labio inferior de ella con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. En respuesta, Yumi entreabrió ligeramente los labios y suspiró profundamente cuando Ulrich giró la cabeza para cambiar el ángulo del beso.

Yumi sintió a Ulrich empujándola hacia atrás, hasta quedar acorralada entre la pared y su cálido cuerpo. Mientras sus labios seguían acariciándose apasionadamente en un baile que parecía no tener fin, sus sabores se mezclaban volviéndolo todo de un ardiente color rojo. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron Yumi suspiró en la boca de Ulrich, y sintió los labios del muchacho curvándose en una sonrisa contra los suyos.

Sus labios se separaron durante un instante, sin dejar de abrazarse. Ulrich apoyó su frente contra la de Yumi mientras ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aire perdido. Yumi sonrió cuando la nariz de Ulrich acarició la suya suavemente, y las manos del muchacho acariciaban dulcemente sus mejillas ardientes.

–Eso ha sido muy…– comenzó él, con la voz ronca.

–Déjalo, mejor no hables–lo cortó Yumi con la voz entrecortada.

Ulrich tomó el rostro de Yumi entre sus manos y volvió a besarla lenta e intensamente, con los movimientos de un viejo experto. Yumi movió sus manos por su pecho, ascendiendo por su cuello y se enredaron en el pelo de Ulrich, que estaba húmedo por el sudor. Ulrich la apretó más contra su cuerpo y despegó sus labios de los de Yumi, acariciando con ellos la mandíbula de la muchacha y deteniéndose en su palpitante yugular, sin atreverse a pasar de ahí. Yumi dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió los labios de Ulrich contra su cuello.

Detrás de los párpados, Yumi lo veía todo del color del fuego. Su corazón resoplaba de hiperactividad, enviando ráfagas de sangre ardiente por todo su cuerpo. El contacto de Ulrich la quemaba allá donde la rozase, y algo similar a una descarga eléctrica descendía por su espina dorsal cada vez que los labios de Ulrich se movían sobre su piel. Lo quería. Lo quería con locura. Ahora lo veía todo mucho más claro.

Ulrich percibía los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón palpitando en su pecho, en su cuello, en todas partes donde Yumi lo tocaba. Y también podía notar el de su amiga, latiendo al mismo compás que el suyo, solo separados por la camiseta de Yumi. Se moría de ganas de quitársela, pero temía ofenderla o precipitarse demasiado, así que se conformó con acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la ropa, jugando con el borde de la camiseta.

Ulrich se dejó caer hacia atrás, con Yumi colgada de su cuello. Ambos se quedaron tumbados en el colchón, con sus cuerpos perfectamente alineados y con la respiración convertida en una rápida sucesión de jadeos. Ulrich mordisqueó juguetonamente el labio inferior de Yumi, que suspiró y se echó a reír.

Aquel sonido era música para sus oídos, aunque sonara entrecortado y jadeante. Ulrich volvió a acariciar las mejillas de Yumi y acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba, besando a Yumi de nuevo.

Y siguieron besándose durante mucho tiempo, con la oscuridad y el lejano sirimiri de la lluvia como testigo de su amor.

Fue entonces cuando, a través del rugido de la sangre en sus oídos, ambos escucharon dos voces resonando en el portal. Se tensaron alerta con un extraño presentimiento. Entonces fue cuando ambos fueron plenamente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. De que Ulrich estaba tumbado en la cama semidesnudo y con Yumi sobre él. Besándose.

El crujido de la llave dentro de la cerradura rompió el silencio de la noche. Yumi rodó lejos de Ulrich y se incorporó arreglándose la camiseta y el pelo precipitadamente. Ulrich dio un salto y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose con la sábana.

–Vamos, túmbate a mi lado, corre– le susurró rápidamente haciéndole un hueco en el pequeño espacio del sofá-cama.

–Pero… tus padres– tartamudeó Yumi, algo confusa, mientras se tendía al lado de Ulrich y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

–Tú hazte la dormida– le susurró con sus labios rozando la oreja de la chica.

Yumi cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía los brazos de Ulrich rodeando su cintura.

La puerta se abrió justo a tiempo.

Yumi escuchó los pasos de dos pares de pies que trataban de ser discretos infructuosamente y se esforzó en que su respiración pareciera tranquila y pausada, y en hacer desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas. A su lado, Ulrich hizo lo mismo. Inconscientemente se apretaron más el uno contra el otro.

–Están los dos durmiendo– musitó la voz de la señora Stern, sin acercarse a ellos y sin encender ninguna luz.

– ¿Juntos? –preguntó el padre de Ulrich, escandalizado y con la voz más aguda por la sorpresa.

–Sí. No grites, vamos a despertarlos.

El señor Stern gruñó algo que Yumi no logró entender a modo de respuesta. Después escuchó a los padres de Ulrich deslizarse hacia el pasillo de puntillas intentando no hacer ruido. Agudizó el oído intentando escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, pero solo escuchó el sonido de un grifo abriéndose y después… silencio.

Ulrich rió y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

–No ha estado mal– comentó–. Diría que el cine no es nuestro camino.

Yumi soltó una risita que le sonó algo histérica.

–Suerte que hemos reaccionado a tiempo.

–Y que lo digas– suspiró el muchacho reprimiendo un bostezo–. Me muero de sueño, ¿qué hora será?

Yumi se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se había acostado.

–Ni idea. Supongo que será bastante tarde.

–Seguro que sí– susurró Ulrich mientras depositaba un dulce beso sobre la coronilla de Yumi–. Buenas noches, cariño.

–Buenas noches, Ulrich– se despidió Yumi. Después le susurró suavemente–: te quiero. Con locura.

–Y yo a ti. Desde que te conocí.

Y ambos se rindieron en los brazos de Morfeo, dando por concluida la primera noche de su relación. La primera de muchas más. La primera solo de ellos dos. Yumi y Ulrich. Para siempre.

**Y... ¡tachán! ¿Qué tal? Por una vez no me extenderé demasiado, solo quiero dar las gracias por vuestros reviews de "Una voz en mi cabeza" intentaré subir pronto! Pero no prometo nada, porque prometí varios shots y tengo que hacerlos antes de empezar el instituto. Espero no haberos decepcionado :D**

**Un beso!**


End file.
